


puppy love

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Strangers to Friends, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: it's just a routine day in the park for Phil and his new puppy Willow, when they get a surprise visit from a stranger named Dan and his dog Scully. the dogs become fast friends and Phil thinks that maybe he and Dan are on their way to becoming friends too.written for the @phandomficfest flash fest: Summer AU





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone in the Word Wars chats who are always so great and help me when I'm unmotivated and stuck on things. also a big thank you to [artlessdynamite](https://artlessdynamite.tumblr.com/) for being my fill in beta today!

The intermediate breeze that would occasionally blow through the park was the only sense of relief from the heat blazing from above. London wasn’t supposed to get this hot! Phil shook his head a little and wiped a bit of the sweat that was starting to bead at his brow. Why had he decided to get a puppy in the summertime? He could have waited until the fall when it wasn’t so hot and they could go on walks two times a day without feeling like he was melting.

As if sensing his mood, Willow, his Corgi puppy stopped her walk on the path and looked back at him, as if to make sure he was still there. He bent down and patted her, scratching behind her large ears, which reminded him why he hadn’t waited. She had been one of the last few in a litter at the pet store he liked to visit, a runt no one wanted. Her sweet face and cheerful personality had been enough of an incentive for Phil. Plus, he had always wanted a dog, and he lived alone in a too big apartment - it would be nice to have some company.

Once he stood back up they made their way further down the path and into the open field so they could play fetch. Phil could see a few other people with their dogs scattered around and it made him smile; he felt like he was part of some sort of exclusive club now. He sat down on a nice patch of grass and threw the neon yellow ball, Willow’s favorite. She bounded after it as fast as her short legs would carry her. She brought it back, legs trotting quickly and dropped it at Phil’s feet, panting happily. Phil gave her a pat and cooed at her, letting her know what a good girl she was and threw the ball again.

They continued their routine, Willow happily retrieving the bright ball each time Phil tossed it, until one throw got caught in the wind and went a little further than expected. Willow bounded after it, trying her best to fetch, but before she could, a massive golden lab swooped by and grabbed it with their large mouth, almost taking Willow with it. The lab ran away and Willow started to chase after, forcing Phil to get up to run after them. As he stood up, he heard what must have been the lab’s owner yelling after them.

“No Scully! That’s not your ball! Scully stop!”

The lab turned around and started running back to their owner. The lab tackled the man to the ground, dropping the ball so it could lick his face. Willow pounced on the lab, possibly to get revenge for her stolen ball, and started trying to bite at it, though she was so small it really had no effect. Phil approached slowly, not wanting to scare the dog or the man, just wanting to get Willow off of them both. He picked her up and she immediately started licking his face, as if she was in an affection competition with the lab. He chuckled a bit and picked up their ball.

“Are you okay?” he asked the man, who had finally gotten his lab to get off of him and was working on standing up.

“Yeah. Sorry about that! She has the same ball at home and I forgot it today so I think she thought it was hers.”

As he straightened up, Phil got a good look at him; he was a little taller than Phil, with dark brown eyes and a mop of wild curly brown hair. Standing fairly close Phil could see a light sprinkling of freckles that were dusted across his cheekbones and when he smiled down at his dog, the corners of his eyes crinkled adorably and dimples carved deep into his cheeks. Phil realized he was staring and shook his head and looked down at Willow, letting her down so she could run around.

“It’s no problem! I’m sure she would do the same thing,” Phil chucked, indicating towards Willow, who was trying to bite at the labs ears but couldn’t reach. The lab flopped down in a huff, laying partially on top of Willow.

“Scully! Be careful!” the man yelped, trying to push her off of Willow. Scully laid there limply though and once Willow was free she let her nibble and bark at her.

“Scully, like the X-Files?” Phil asked, watching as the man’s face turned pink and he nodded.

“That’s so cool! Her name is Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I was more than obsessed when I was a teenager.”

He smiled brightly, dimples on display again.

“I’m Dan by the way,” he said, extending his hand. It was big and slightly too warm and Phil liked the feeling of it in his palm. 

“I’m Phil. And you’ve met Willow.”

They turned towards the two dogs who were now wrestling around, though it was hardly a fair fight, Scully being four times Willow’s size. 

“They seem to be getting along,” Dan chuckled.

Phil laughed and they watched the two play for a few more minutes. Phil was just about to say that they probably need to go and find water since it was so hot when Dan started speaking at the same time.

“Oops - sorry. Go ahead,” Phil said.

“I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted to join us down at the fountains. It’s getting hot and I thought it might be nice for them to cool off,” Dan said, his cheeks turning pink again.

Phil grinned brightly, nodding happily. They both attached their leashes and headed towards the fountains, dogs trotting ahead of them. They chatted about their dogs, and tv shows and video games, finding they had a lot in common. Phil felt buoyed by the idea that maybe Willow wasn’t the only one who had made a friend that day.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @tobieallison or on Pillowfort @t_hens :)


End file.
